


Penthouse in the sky

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Rooftop [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack and Crutchie sleep above the city, but they're never above their past





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched newsies for the final time so forgive me if this is emotional.

A soft summer breeze rustled through the clothes hanging from their lines. Jack sighed softly in his sleep, barely audible over the New York night. It was easy to hear sleeping so close to him. It wasn't really cold enough that they had an excuse. In winter, when it got cold enough, they'd curl up together under the same lousy blanket, hoping their body heat would help them last the night. Crutchie hated the cold, but he liked nights like that.

  
Tonight was different. Tonight a cold breeze kept the rooftop from baking in the July heat. But tonight Crutchie had moved to Jack's side of the rooftop. Not as close as winter, but if he reached his arm out he could touch Jack.

  
Jack, who had laid down where he always slept and fallen asleep instantly. He didn't have anything to stay awake for. He could just sleep. But the aches of his bruises and ever present pain in his leg kept Crutchie awake.

  
He rolled carefully to his side, his leg protesting as he moved. Crutchie looked at Jack in the dim moonlight. He looked different without his newsie getup, no vest, no hat. Crutchie could see the boy in him, untouched by the streets and hunger.

  
The light highlighted Jack's sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes. Crutchie's fingers twitched with the urge to touch him. He looked away instead, focusing on the stars and buildings around them. He could feel sleep coming on, and he closed his eyes, letting the breeze wash over him.

  
Jack made a noise. At first Crutchie thought it was a moan, and he had to muffle a laugh as he thought of the teasing he could get out of this. But then Jack did it again, and he sounded pained. Crutchie opened his eyes and rolled to face Jack again.

  
His eyes were squeezed shut, one of his hands clenched into a fist near his throat. Crutchie thought he saw tears shining on his cheeks, but Jack rolled over before he got a better look. Jack made another sound, this one more like a sob. Crutchie sat up, moving closer to Jack. He was moving restlessly now, struggling with something in his sleep. Crutchie reached out, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder.

  
Jack jerked upright, a strangled scream ripping from his throat. He stopped, gasping on a sob and curling in on himself, his head between his knees, his body wracking with his crying.

  
Crutchie moved closer, carefully laying a hand on Jack's back. He tensed and took a very deep breath before looking up at Crutchie. His face shone with tears. Crutchie, unsure of what to do, pulled him closer into a hug. Jack's arms wrapped around his back and he buried his face in Crutchie's shoulder, sniffling.

  
"Jack," Crutchie started. Jack pulled back, wiping at his face with his sleeve. "Aw hell, Crutch. I'm getting all weepy on you," Jack said in what was probably an attempt at humor. Crutchie didn't laugh. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jack's unsteady smile fell and he shook his head. "What were you dreaming about?"

  
"I was back at the refuge. It was horrible, and you were there, but-" he stopped, swiping at his face again. "But you were so broken, I didn't think you'd make it."

  
Crutchie wiped a tear off Jack's face, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "But I'm okay," he said, flattening his palm against Jack's face. His cheek was rough with stubble. His eyes closed and he leaned into Crutchie's hand.

  
"I know," he said, eyes still closed. "I just get so scared. I could have lost you." His voice was a near whisper.

  
"But you didn't, Jack. You got me out of there. You saved me."

  
Jack stared at him for a moment before pulling him in for a tight hug. "I don't ever want them to hurt you."

  
Crutchie sat shocked for a moment as Jack held tight to him. He came to his senses quickly and hugged Jack back, laying his head on his shoulder. He could feel Jack shaking still and he rubbed his back, awkwardly at first till Jack relaxed in his arms. Crutchie held him under the stars till his breath evened out and he drifted back to sleep.

  
It wasn't winter, but Crutchie laid on the rooftop holding Jack and vowed to never let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual posted at midnight from my phone. Tell me if I made any mistake or just talk to me about newsies.


End file.
